California sunshine
by BurningSkiesxo
Summary: Miley is forced to stays with her aunt, Katie for the summer. She soon starts to fall in-love with "Bad boy" Nick jonas. Her family tells her not to date nick but she doesn't listen. Will their summer love survive? Niley story
1. Arrival to California

I had been on the aeroplane for at least 3 hours now. Pure boredom started to hit me about an hour ago. I grabbed a hold of my bag from under the seat below. I open the bag and took a book from the right hand corner. It was The Notebook. By Nicholas sparks, my favourite author. Although I wasn't the type of girl that seemed to like to read this stuff, I guess every girl loves love stories. I had seen the movie over a billion times, but I always loved to read the book whenever I felt down. In a way, The Notebook was my own perfect love story. My mum, she had sent me to Katie's, my aunt, for the summer. Clearly my mum couldn't look after me properly, her Boyfriend was controlling her. I bet he was the one that suggested me to come in the first place. Bastard.

"Please now put your seatbelts on. The plane will be arriving shortly in California."

I heard one of the airhostess say from the front of the plane. I cringed at the sight, she had too much make-up on and such a huge fake Grin plastered across her face. California...I Signed. Great, I'd be stuck with a bunch of blonde haired, fake tan people for the whole of summer. At least I knew one person, Haley. My cousin. She was 4 months older than me. She turned 18 a month ago. Man, I can't wait till I turn 18, I can finally move out of my mum's house and study Writing at a London university. I already got a promising place at oxford. I still don't know if I'd take it yet.

I closed my eyes tight as the plane came into the run way to land. I had always hated plane landings, they were the worst. Take-offs was just as bad too, though. The aeroplane landed smoothly, surprising. Around me strangers started to get up from their seats and get their bags the cabin above them. I clicked my seatbelt and unhooked it, swinging it to the side and standing up. I yawned, stretching my body. I looked ahead to see the line of people trying to get off. Ugh, why does this ALWAYS take so long?

" Miley!" I heard a familiar voice shout from afar.

When I realised who the voice calling my name, i shouted back. "Haley!" I dodged passed strangers as reached Haley and Katie. I hugged both of them tight and smiled. "Haley, dude! Look at your hair!" I touched her new light blonde hair.

"Miley, dear, you look gorgeous. How about we head back. Get freshened up and head out for dinner?" Aunt Katie suggested, she took one of my luggage bags and carried on walking ahead. I cocked my head to Haley. She had her hair in a messy bun and light make-up on. She was dressed in Hollister blue shorts and a tank top on. Whereas I had sweat pants and an "I love New York "jumper on. Compared to me, she was Stunning.

Haley's house was right on the beach. Laguna Beach I think? Anyways, Haley and I hopped out of the car after 2 hours of catching up. Ahead was the Pacific water. The sunset bounced off the sea giving it an attractive manner to the deep ocean. I turned to the right of the beach. There were a group of about 15 guys & girls. Most of them looked like they were already drunk at 6:00pm. Some of them were being stupid and going close to the bonfire they had set up.

"That's Nick and his idiotic friends over there" Haley said passing me while pointing down to where I was looking. "He has already been to jail for punching a police officer. He's bad news. But sooo hot." She licked her lips and winked at me, before walking towards her house.

"Wait, which one's nick again?" I asked but by the time I turned she vanished.

I shrugged my shoulders and walked back into the house. "Haley? Where are you?" I slid of my sandals by the front door and walked over to the coffee table. I reached down to a photo of Courtney and I back when we were 8. I ran my thumb over Courtney. I felt tears whelming up. I put the picture down and began walking down the hall way. My hand grazed past the wall paper. It was peach with oddly pattern smothered across it. Haley finally came out from nowhere.

I smiled "Finally. Where were you?" I questioned Haley.

"Dude. I just went to get water." She giggled and ran past me almost spilling her glass of water in her hand, upstairs. I rolled my eyes and run up to her room. There was purple wallpaper and posters of that vampire dude. Edward Patterson? Or Robert Cullen? Something like that. I dived into her huge bed, and plopped myself next to her.

"Hmm; I think I'd like to meet her, then" Haley mumbled to herself while checking one of her texts.

"OH MY GOSH! That's it! I'm brilliant! You HAVE to meet Lucas!" She yelled next to me almost bursting my ear drums. I flinched and covered my ears.

"Clam down. Sheesh. You almost burst my ear drums. Who is Lucas anyway?" I put my hands down and turned to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I know you must all hate me for not uploading any chapters in awhile, but im SO sorry! I just had loads of exams and then i went on holiday. I promise i'll update more. I have loads of new story ideas! I'm leaving again on Thursday for a week, as my cousin is getting married. Again, im REALLY sorry, I hope to update next week.

Thanks for the comments!

Tasha xx


End file.
